Las Mane Six en WhattsApp
by Florwis
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestras queridas mane 6 tuvieran WhatsApp? Que macanas harían? que locuras dirían? LEAN att: muchas palabras feas y cosas puercas...
1. un grupo de whatsapp

**Holis amigos are un grupo de WhatsApp :'0 hable con Bright y me dejo yay! are super calentura okno veamos el capiiii primero 7u7**

 _Rosita Fiestera Agrego a Rainbow Asombrosa a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 _Rosita Fiestera Agrego a Twili Mega Cool a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 _Rosita Fiestera Agrego a AppliJacky_ _a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 _Rosita Fiestera Agrego a FluShy_ _a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 _Rosita Fiestera Agrego a Rari hermosa_ _a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 **Rosita Fiestera:** Holis Dolis Olwis!

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Holaas!

 **AppliJacky:** ¿Esto que onda?

 **Rosita Fiestera:** Un grupo bobita

 **FluShy** : umm, ¿Grupo?

 **Rari Hermosa:** Holas guapuras

 **Twili Mega Cool:** Carajos que no ven que estoy leyendo?

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** *Facepalm* Por Celestia, Twilight que carajos haces con Mega Cool?

 **Twili Mega Cool:** Es mi nombre porque soy mega Cool

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, en la lista de los nerds

 **Rosita Fiestera:** Eso es cierto

 **AppliJacky:** Aja

 **FluShy:** si...

 **Rari Hermosa:** Completamente de acuerdo

 **Twili Mega Cool:** Ustedes me hacen bullying TnT

 **Rosita Fistera:** Naaaah, solo somos una hijas de fruta

 **Twili Mega Cool:** TnT perras...

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** No tonta, Somos Ponys, Y te crees sabelotodo

 **Twili Mega Cool:** *Facepalm*

 **Rosita Fiestera:** AMO LA DROGA

 **FluShy:** 0.0 ¿te drogas?

 **AppliJacky:** Pinkie pie!, No fluttershy, solamente lo dice porque es el chocolate

 **FluShy:** Ah.

 **Rari Hermosa:** Que horrible, vieron las medias con sandalias?

 **Rosita Fistera:** Jajaja solo los nerds usan eso

 **Twili Mega Cool:** TnT oigan yo uso medias con sandalias

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Por eso eres nerd

 **Twili Mega Cool:** Tu calla payaso

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** La primera princesa que no sabe volar Bwajajajaja

 **Twili Mega Cool:** TnT Mucho Bullying

 **AppliJacky:** La vida es cruel, contigo.

 **FluShy:** Chicas..

 **Rari Hermosa:** Por eso yo siempre visto a la moda

 **Rosita Fiestera:** A quien carajos le importa? :/

 **Rari Hermosa:** A todos :D

 **Appli Jacky:** A todos los tarados -.-'

 **Rari Hermosa:** Vete al diablo Applejack

 **Appli Jacky:** Tu vete a coser trapos Rarity

 **Rari Hermosa:** Retira lo dicho :c

 **Appli Jacky:** Obligameeee! :3

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Bardoooooooo Bardoooooooo!

 **Twili Mega Cool:** 7u7 Bardo!

 **Rari Hermosa:** Meh soy educada no granjera

 **Appli Jacky:** Disculpa? por lo menos tengo mas sentido que una diseñadora poco elegante

 **Twili Mega Cool:** 7u7 se armo

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Yo esperaba groserías la pta madre.

 **FluShy:** Rainbow tu boca!

 **Rosita Fiestera:** HIJAS TROLAS DE MIERDA! MUCHAS GROSERÍAS

 _Visto por todos 13:54 P.M._

 _Twili Mega Cool Envio un audio Las armonías kawai's_

 **Twilight:** YOO TE VOY A AMAR HASTA LA ETERNIDAD TE VOY A QUERER Y TE VOY A CUIDAR... (CANTABA)

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Estaba con Spitfire cuando oí el audio, me dijo que le debes 5 ventanas nuevas y unas nuevas gafas.

T **wili Mega Cool:** ._. Tu Siempre me haces bullying

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Pregúntale después no lloriquees.

 _Rainbow Asombrosa Agrego a Spitfire Veloz a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 **Spitfire Veloz:** ¿¡QUIEN FUE LA MALDITA QUE GRABO ESE AUDIO!?, ME DEBE 5 VENTANAS Y UNAS NUEVAS GAFAS DE SOL OSCURAS!.

 **Appli Jacky:** Twilight sparkle

 **FluShy:** Twili

 **Rosita Fiestera:** La sabionda

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** La nerd

 **Rari Hermosa:** Twilight

 **Twili Mega Cool:** Pendejas de mierda.

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Tu calla nerd sabionda te agrandas por tener un castillo :'v

 **Rosita Fiestera:** Es verdad, ni una fiesta nos dejaste hacer :'c

 **Rari Hermosa:** Ni un desfile de modas D:

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** la cagaste

 **FluShy:** Humm... sip (?

 **Appli Jacki:** Mucho

 **Rari Hermosa:** ._.

 **Twili Mega Cool:** -.-''

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Pink

 **Rosita Fiestera:** QUE!

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** 7u7

 **Rosita Fiestera:** Ahh 7u7

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** okay?

 **Rosita Fiestera:** Okay!

 **Rari Hermosa:** De que hablan?

 **Appli Jacky:** ni la menor idea


	2. Con los pendejos (?

**Holis mis kawai's :3**

 _Pinkisita pie Agrego a Flasher a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 _Pinkisita pie Agrego a Soarin Wonderbolt a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 _Pinkisita pie Agrego a Fancy Pantys a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 _Pinkisita pie Agrego a Tu Chessyto de queso a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 _Pinkisita pie Agrego a Macintosh RC a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 _Pinkisita pie Agrego a Caramel Solo Caramel a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 **Pinkisita pie:** HOLIS DOLIS OLWIS!

 **Flasher:** QUE ES ESTA VERGA?

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** UN CHAT PELOTUDO

 **Flasher:** "NOOO JODE ME..."

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** PELOTUDOS

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** Y LLEGO LA REÍNA

 **Twili Mega Cool:** .-. USTEDES DOS PARDEE PAREJAS DE GAYS DEJEN DE PELEAR

 **Flasher:** MEGA COOL? DESDE CUANDO SOS COOL, JAJAJAJA

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Lo Mismo le dije yo jajajajajajajaja la Mega Nerd

 **Twili Mega Cool** : Ustedes me hacen bullying

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Tu sabes que te quiero UwU

 **Tu Chessyto de queso:** 7u7

 **Rari Hermosa:** Hola a todos corazones míos.

 **Fancy Pantys:** Hola mi querida Rarity, hola a todos

 **Rari Hermosa:** hola fancy, como esta el día

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** No la caguen con sus estúpidas refinadas cosas

 **Pinkisita pie:** QUESO!

 **Tu Chessyto de queso:** PASTEL!

 **Pinkisita pie:** CREMA!

 **Tu Chessyto de queso:** NUTELLA

 **Pinkisita pie:** GLOBOS!

 **Tu Chessyto de queso:** SERPENTINAS

 **Pinkisita pie:** CAÑÓN

 **Tu Chessyto de queso:** Gummy (?

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Ustedes dos son del uno para el otro

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** Se TnT, yo no tengo a nadie

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** jajaja cágate te pasa por hacerte el capitán cuando la verdadera capitana es Spitfire

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** cállate TnT ella no sabe volar ni para la esquina.

 **Tu Chessyto de queso** : Uhh :'0 captura

 **Pinkisita pie:** Uhh .-.

 **Twili Mega Cool:** :'v le debo 5 ventanas y unas gafas de sol

 **Flasher:** porque sos una trola nerd anti social?

 **Twili Mega Cool** : te acusare con mi HERMANO MEJOR AMIGO PARA SIEMPRE

 _Twili Mega Cool Agrego a Shining tu príncipe a Las armonías Kawai's_

 **Flasher:** Hola shining capitán! señor! jejeje

 **Shining Tu Príncipe:** Hijo de puta ya vi lo que le hiciste a mi hermana, sabes lo que sos vos?, un cornudo cara de huevo que no le importa una verga y te cabalgas a todas las yeguas que ves por ahí negro puto baila caños apoya alfombras.

 **Flasher:** TnT TnT TnT, eso es mentira :C

 **Twili Mega Cool:** Me quiso Violaaaaaaaaaaaar

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** twilight dice la verdad

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** vaya amigo

 **Flasher:** Vaya amigo

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** No pos Like (?

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** Pos Like (!

 **Shining Tu Principe:** AHORA SI NEGRO PENDEJO CUANDO VENGAS TE JURO QUE TE VOY A ROMPER TODA LA PUTA PAJA Y ESAS COSAS QUE APENAS LLAMAS ALAS TE LAS VOY A HACER COMER LA TU PUTO ORTO CARA DE HUEVO MALANDRINO

 _Flasher agrego a Cadencita a Las Armonías Kawai's_

 _Shining Tu Principe Cambio el nombre del grupo a Twilight espérame en tu castillo no quiero dormir afuera_

 _Twili Mega Cool Cambio el nombre del grupo a Cágate pelotudo._

 _Tu Chessyto de queso Cambio el nombre del grupo a Los mas Locashos_

 **Cadencita** : SHINING ARMOR HABLAREMOS SERIA MENTE!

 _Cadecinta borro a Shining Tu Principe De Los mas Locashos_

 _Cadecinta Abandono el grupo De Los mas Locashos_

 **Flasher:** Mi cuñado me va a castrar

 **Twili Mega Cool:** CUÑADO!

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** 7u7 Pos ya se confeso

 **Rari Hermosa:** 7u7 are el vestido

Flasher: yo comprare los anillos (?

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Yo are el espectáculo aéreo una Rain-Plocion 7u7

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** que es una cosa esa?

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** sos un pendejo -.- que no sabe una verga

 **Tu Chessyto de Queso:** FIESTA DE SOLTERO

 **Pinkisita Pie:** FIESTA DE SOLTERA


	3. Pendejadas y mas pendejadas

**Pinkisita Pie:** ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Flasher:** HELOU EVERYPONY

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** ._.

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** Hola TuT

 **Pinkisita pie:** QUE HACEN MIS PINCHES PERROS COJUDOS?

 **Twili Mega Cool:** LLEGO SU MEGA COOL

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** ¡¿LUNA?!

 **Twili Mega Cool** : TnT Pendeja YO!

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Tu lo único de Mega que tienes es de nerd

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** Eso es cierto

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** A ti quien mierda te pregunto

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** Pta vida nunca me dejan Opinar.

 **Flasher** : Cágate por puto

 **Fancy Pantys** : Hola mis queridos amigos, como esta el buen clima para ustedes

 **Tu Chessyto de Queso:** pero si la cagas, pero mal

 **Tu Pastelito Rosado:** oie cy

 **Tu Chessyto de Queso:** Oie si 7u7

 **Twili Mega Cool:** oie? que verga hablan?

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** Cosas que las nerd no entienden

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Cállate, pero es cierto 7u7

 **Apply Jacky:** Yiiiijaaa HOLIS!

 **Caramel TRD:** 7u7 Holis.

 **Apply Jacky:** que es TRD

 **Caramel TRD:** TE RE DOY

 **Apply Jacky:** E.E, PERVERTIDO

 **Caramel TRD:** ME OBLIGARON LOS NEGROS TROLEADORES DE MIS AMIGOS, SOARIN EL GAY Y FLASH EL PUTO

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** SE AJAM Y YO SOY SELENA GOMEZ.

 **Flasher** : CANTA SELENA!, ¡SLOW DOWN!

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** *FacePalm* -.-'

 **FluShy:** Uhhh Holi?

 **Rary Elegante** : Hola a todos, y muy bien fancy..

 **Rainbow Asombrosa:** De hermosa y ahora elegante te cagas siempre tu

 **Apply Jacky:** dejala esta chiflada

 **Twili Mega Cool:** eso parece

 **Rary Elegante:** mierda se meten en todo par de viejas y tu cállate princesa trola

 **Rainbow Dashie:** No eres mi madre

 **Apple Store:** Soy una marca de Tablet xDDD

 **Chesse Pastel** : xDDD yo la tengo 7u7

 **Pinkie queso:** OIE CY

 **Chesse Pastel:** OIE PERO QUE ZUKULENTOSO

 **Soarin de Dashie:** ¿que?

 **Rainbow Dashie:** tu pero como! pendejo ya cámbiate eso

 **Soarin de Dashie:** OBLIGARME

 **Rainbow Dashie:** Spitfireeeeee...

 **Spitfire Veloz:** que?! estaba ocupada regañando al puto de Fire Streak se comio mis donas. TnT

 **Soarin de Dashie:** Que te traes..

 **Rainbow Dashie** : Oshe Spitt, mira esto

 _Rainbow Dashie envio una imagen al grupo a Los mas Locashos_

\- Imagen

 _ **Rainbow Asombrosa:** Ustedes dos son del uno para el otro_

 _ **Soarin Wonderbolt** : Se TnT, yo no tengo a nadie_

 _ **Rainbow Asombrosa** : jajaja cágate te pasa por hacerte el capitán cuando la verdadera capitana es Spitfire_

 _ **Soarin Wonderbolt:** cállate TnT ella no sabe volar ni para la esquina._

 _ **Tu Chessyto de queso**_ : _Uhh :'0 captura_

 _ **Pinkisita pie:** Uhh .-._

\- fin de imagen

 **Spitfire Veloz:** PENDEJO HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE COMO TE ATREVES AHORA ME DAS 6000000 LAGARTIJAS PEDASO DE HIJO DE FRUTA MAL PARIDO

 **Rainbow Dashue:** 7u7 Toma por cabrón pinche pendejo

 **Twili Mega Cool:** se lo merecia el trolo

 **Spitfire Veloz:** tu me debes unas gafas y unas ventanas

 **Twili Mega Cool:** No te debo nada, te voy a mandar a la Luna por zorra

 **Spitfire Veloz** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Twili Mega Cool** : vete bith o te doy una patada y te mando a la luna por mil años

 **Flasher** : jajaaajajajajajja

 **Spitfire Veloz:** SII PERDÓN SOARIN

 **Soarin Storm:** JANSJNSJANJANJSAJJAAJAJAJ POR FIN TE ENCARARON !

 **Rainbow Dashie:** 7u7 quiere decir que cada una podemos mandar a alguien a la luna cuando queremos

 **Soarin Storm** : ¿¡QUE INSINÚAS!?

 **Twili Mega Cool** : Solo si estamos las 6

 **Rainbow Dashie:** aghs! yo quería mandarlo a Soarin. *revolea el teléfono a la versha*

 **Soarin Storm:** y si vamos juntos? de paso hacemos la Luna de miel

 **Rainbow Dashie:** si sigue así no te dire un secreto.

 **Soarin Storm:** que secreto ¿?

 **Rainbow Dashie:** Tu me...

 **Soarin storm:** ¡YOO? TEEE?

 **Rainbow Dashie:** Tu me gguss. ABURRES

 **Soarin Storm:** me dañas el corazón sabías?

 **Flashy Sentry:** cagate

 **Princesa Twilight:** ._. por pendejo cabronero y calenton

* * *

jajajaj


	4. Joda (?

**Primero voy a decir algo, para PapitaCaliente, no se quien wea seas, pero soy todo menos plagiadora, ¿ENTIENDES?. Ademas porque comentas así como así. ¿PORQUE NO PONES TU FANFIC REAL? QUE NO TIENES? HAY QUE PENA (NO TE CREO NI LA MAS MÍNIMA) si quieres problemas anda a la casa de tu abuela porque tu comentario es amor para mi, sabías?**

 **Pinkisita pie:** Holi

 **Chesse Pie:** Holi

 **Pinkisita pie:** Holi

 **Chesse Pie:** Holi

 **Pinkisita pie:** Holi

 **Chesse Pie:** Holi

 **Pinkisita pie** : Holi

 **Chesse Pie:** Holi

 **Pinkisita pie:** Holi

 **Chesse Pie:** Holi

 **Pinkisita pie:** Holi

 **Chesse Pie:** Holi

 **Pinkisita pie:** Holi

 **Chesse Pie:** Holi

 **Flasher:** LA PUTA MADRE COMO 14 MENSAJES COMO ROMPEN LAS PELOTAS.

 **Twili Sexy:** QUE VERGA COMO ROMPEN ESTABA EN UNA REUNIR POR SU CULPA ME CAGARON A PEDO PUTOS.

 **Flasher:** TU HERMANO ME LANZO UNA ESPADA!

 **Twili Sexy** : Cágate te pasa por hjp ahora le digo que te tire otra pero que te castre.

 **Flasher:** NO!

 **Rainbow Cool:** SEEEEEEEE! CASTRALO.

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** Todos nos cambiamos el nombre menos Flash.

 **Twili Sexy:** después no me digan nerd por decir que es un pinche vago.

 **Rainbow Cool:** Por fin dices algo coherente

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** sep :'v

 **ApplyJacky:** Bueno amigos yo me iré con Pinkie pie a la reunión de la familia apple parece que es mi prima.

 **Soarin Wonderbolt** : Suerte

 **Rainbow Cool:** Mis condolencias

 **Pinkiesita pie:** FIESTA FIESTA YAY

 **Chesse Pie:** ¡mE DEJAS? TnT

 **Pinkiesita pie:** después de todo eres mi novio y conocerás a mi familia.

 **Chesse Pie:** meh me quedo con Soarin.

 **Soarin wonderbolt:** WTF SI CONVENCE A SPITFIRE...

 **Spitfire:** si puede en cuanto te moleste mas placer para mi jajaja

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** nadie te quiere.

 **Spitfire** : tu sabes que nosotros tu vimos lo nuestro.

 **Rainbow Cool:** ._.

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** No te pongas celosa dashie ella es pasado pisado tu eres mia ahora.

 **Rainbow Cool:** shajdbijabdhs no es por eso debo imaginarme como sufria spitfire.

 **Spitfire** : No tienes idea.

 **Rainbow Cool:** Mis condolencias

 **Spitfire:** :'c

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** -_-

 **Rainbow Cool:** Para mi soarin termina vieja y viudo.

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** a ti quien te quiere!

 _Rainbow Cool Añadió a Fire Streak a Los mas locashos_

 _Rainbow Cool Añadió a Thunder lane a Los mas Locashos_

 _Rainbow Cool Añadió a Rainbow Blitz a Los mas locashos_

 **Rainbow Blitz:** ¡PENDEJO QUE TE PASA CON MI HERMANA HIJO DE PUTA TAL VES SEA UNA MARIMACHA PERO ES MI HERMANA Y SI LE HACES ALGO TE JURO QUE TE ROMPO TODA TU CARA Y A ESO QUE LLAMAS CABELLO.

 **Thunder Lane** : HIJO DE PUTA DEJA A MI DASHIE O TE VOY A ROMPER ESAS ALAS DE MIERDA QUE AL PEDO DE ADORNO LAS TENES

 **Fire Streak:** HIJO DE PUTA DEJA A MI FUTURA NOVIA Y NI SUEÑES QUE ES TUYA THUNDERLANE

 **Thunder Lane** : CÁLLATE PUTO QUE YO VOY A TERMINAR CON ELLA BINE FELIZ

 **Rainbow Cool:** Nah mejor me voy a vivir con mi hermano.

 **Rainbow Blitz:** DHSBHNSAKSJUIAJ Soarin cuídala

 **Rainbow Cool:** ¿Quien había roto la guitarra de Firefly?

 **Rainbow Blitz:** pendeja tu ganas.

 **Rainbow Cool:** Siempre gano (*-*)

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** HABER PENDEJOS DE MIERDA ME TIENEN HARTO NO ME MUESTRO PERO AHORA SI VAS A VER THUNDERLANE QUE SI TE ACERCAS A MI HERMOSA DASHIE TE VOY A CASTRAR TE VOY A COLGAR DE TUS ALAS Y TE JURO QUE TE ENTIERRO VIVO POR PENDEJO, LO ARE MIENTRAS DUERMAS, Y A TI PUTO FIRE STREAK TE VOY A REEEE RAJAR DE LOS WONDERBOLT POR ACOSAR A MI HERMOSA DASHIE! Y A RAINBOW BLITZ es su hermano no puedo decir nada TnT.

 _Soarin Wonderbolt elimino a Fire Streak De los mas locashos_

 _Soarin Wonderbolt elimino a Thunder Lane de los mas locashos_

 _Soarin wonderbolt elimino a Rainbow Blitz de los mas locashos_

 **EL QUE TE LA DA:** HCBHJUSBDBSDBWIDIEN ESO SE LLAMA RECLAMAR LO QUE ES TUYO

 **Rainbow Cool:** Tu quien verga eres?

 **El que te la da:** Flash quien mas.

 **Twili Sexy:** hay por deos que pendejo sin sentido.

 **El que te la da:** pero si queres podemos tener sentido

 **Rainbow Cool:** Uhhhhh 7u7

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** listo.

 **Rainbow Cool:** ¿que cosa?

 **Soarin Wonderbolt** : algo uwu

 ***Media hora después***

 **Rainbow Cool:** me regalaron algo.

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** ¡¿que es?!

 **Rainbow Cool:** hay no te hagas pto fuiste tu-

 **Soarin Wonderbolt** : mas te vale que te guste me costo mucho.

 **Rainbow Cool:** no me gusta

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** TnT porque me odias?

 **Rainbow Cool:** Lo amo!

 **Soarin Wonderbolt:** 7u7 no dude ni un minuto

 ***4 horas mas tarde***

 **FlashSen:** Me aburro loco

 **Twili Sexy** : fiesta en mi castillo

 **Pinkisita pie:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

 **Flushy:** sii!

 **Rainbow Cool:** a que hora?

 **ApplyJackie:** YIJA! QUE BIEN

 **RaRiTy:** Yo llevo el facial

 **FlashSen:** A que horaaaaa.

 **Twili Sexy:** a las 12 y no están invitado los chicos.

 **FlashSen:** ;-;


	5. aguante watpd

**YA DEJARE ESTE FIC SI LO QUIEREN LEER LEANLO EN WATTPAD,**

 **ME CANSE DE LAS JODIDAS QUE NO LES GUSTAN, EL DERECHO DE HACER MI VERSIÓN ME LO DIO BRIGHT LA VERDADERA AUTORA, SI?**

 **AMOR Y PAZ (A LAS JODIDAS ESAS)**

si se que perdi un lector pero ayer gane 13 mas :* S2, 

solo viene a este lugar para subir mis fics, pero debi hacerle caso a mis amigas que este era un lugar de puros problemas, en cambio wattpad es mejor ya que todos nos llevamos bien y nadie se enoja con nadie ni hay comentarios ofensivos todo es alegría. 


End file.
